As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which a bus bar 102, which is formed in a substantially L-shape, is connected to a battery post 101 of an on-vehicle battery 100 as shown in FIG. 17 of the present application. The bus bar 102 is connected to a cable 103.